Fluid injectors are in wide spread use, in particular for internal combustion engines where they may be arranged in order to dose fluid into an intake manifold of an internal combustion engine or directly into a combustion chamber of a cylinder of the internal combustion engine.
To obtain a good engine performance the orientation of such a high pressure fuel injector in reference to the combustion chamber must be guaranteed.